The Parent Trap
by bbflakes
Summary: The Parent Trap, Victorious style. Beck is now a famous actor, who never stays w/ one girl very long. He takes care of Rylee along with his good friends. Jade, on the other hand takes care of their other daughter Jynx, whilst running a gang (yakuza style). The girls meet each other in camp, & then go to the same high school-switching places. What ever DID happen to their parents?


Jade only glared down at the trembling man that now was curled up in a ball on the floor.

"She's in here-" Immediately, Jaimie snapped his mouth shut when his eyes met Jade's. Unable to move backwards and hide behind the door like the others were doing, he was shown no mercy in the infamous gaze of the young Lady Boss.

"Mom!" Jynx appeared in front of her mother, effectively saving Jaimie from the stare down.

Jade's glare faded for the most part. "It was Grandmother, wasn't it." It was more like a statement than a question."

(Author's note: Jade refers to her Grandmother, which is Jynx's Great-Grandmother. They are the same person.)

Jynx nodded, her pink highlights bouncing slightly. "You know Great-Grandma wants to see you married."

"And I don't intend to do that." Jade scoffed. "I'm taking care of things fine on my own."

Her daughter sighed. "Yes, yes, of course you are. Look, we can talk about this later. We need to go now."

"I don't understand why you actually want to go to this camp, anyways." Jade grumbled. "You shouldn't go just because of Grandmother…"

"I want to go." Jynx reminded her mother, who only frowned in return. The young girl looked at her watch "Look, we really need to go right now."

Jade sighed, and glanced over to the man still on the floor. "Jaimie, get this waste of space out of my sight." She promptly kicks him once more for good measure, and he responds with a howl of pain, which she ignores.

Jynx shakes her head and takes her mother away from the scene, where Jaimie walks over to the poor injured man. The girl makes sure to lead her mother away quickly so that Jaimie can take care of the man who had visited because of her great-grandmother wished for him to date Jynx's mom, Jade.

Jade stops in front of Jerry, another one of her men and asks but one word with her hand held out. "Keys?"

Jerry nods and drops a set of keys into Jade's outstretched hand. He was met with one of his boss's rare smiles before Jynx followed her mother out of the house.

They ended up driving to the camp without a problem.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Jade asked one final time.

Jynx smiled. "Yes, mom. I'll miss you, but before you know it, I'll be back. It's only for three months."

Jade only nodded, still unhappy.

Jynx reached over across the seat to her mom and gave her a small hug. "I love you."

The young woman smiled and replied, "Same."

Jynx then retrieved her luggage and Jade left her daughter to experience the camp that she had met her previous boyfriend at. Camp Hollywood. How long has it been now? They had left the camp only to meet once again at Hollywood Arts High School. It was of a time when she vigorously chased her dream… Jade shook her head. The past is in the past. She was not going back. Never. Not now. Not ever.

Rylee looked up from her book as her father Beck walked through the door with another woman on his arm. Already used to his player lifestyle, she paid the woman no mind. "Are you taking me to camp? I thought you had an on location shooting."

Beck grinned at his daughter. "Of course _I'm_ taking you. They can wait."

"Is this your daughter?" The woman asked the man who was quite famous in the world of acting.

"Of course she is! Are you ready Rylee?" His fleeting interest in the woman was apparent to Rylee, but the woman didn't see it at all.

"Yeah, I just have to text someone." The black-haired female replied while pulling out her iPhone. She then sent a message to two people. Within a minute, she was answered. Smiling, Rylee stood up, book under her arm. "I'll go get my book bag."

When Rylee left the room, she could vaguely hear the woman comment on how their hair was very similar. Already she knew what happened next. A make-out session. Growing up with her father meant that this kind of thing didn't faze her. He always seemed to have another girl, but was never serious about them. Rylee didn't remember even half their names.

Up in her room, she slipped her book bag on her back and proceeded downstairs, just in time to witness the front door being opened by two pretty females, one brunette and the other a redhead. "Beck?!" They said in synchronism, looking shocked.

The woman hanging onto Beck looked over at them with confusion, and then back at Beck. "Honey? Who are they?"

Rylee leaned up against the wall, a distance away from the unfolding scene, and began to watch with a small smile on her lips. She liked seeing Tori Vega and Cat Valentine go through their act to chase off whoever was trying to get with Beck. By now they've made it into a fun game.

"Honey?" Cat blinked. "Tori, did she just call our Sweetie Pie… Honey?"

Tori shook her head. "We obviously heard wrong. Why would someone ever call our Love Muffin by the name of Honey? That's obviously not his name."

Beck looked between the woman and his long-time friends, saying nothing and wearing an unreadable expression.

Why don't we ask her what she said?" Tori continued, and both females advanced upon the woman, making her stumble back a step. They were now maybe a foot away from her face, and their faces showed quite a bit of craziness, in an effort to freak the woman out.

"What did you say to our Care Bear?" Cat inquired.

"You better not have called him Dumpling anything that would make us want to hurt you…" Tori glared.

Having the two of them up in her face seemed to be too much for the female. "I- I- I have to go!" She immediately fled, leaving Tori and Cat with grand, satisfied faces.

"Yet another one, _gone_!" Cat cheered.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Okay, guys. You've had your fun. Now, I have to take Rylee to Camp Hollywood."

On cue, Rylee made her way over to the group, and smiles were exchanged between the females.

"You better have fun at the camp where I met your dad~" Cat grinned.

Rylee cocked her head to the side. "You met my father there?"

"Yeah! I went there, Beck went there, André went there, Robbie and Rex went there-"

"Yes, but I met everyone at Hollywood Arts High School!" Tori intervened.

Cat laughed, oblivious. "Yeah, when you kissed Beck, Jade got sooooo mad!"

Silence.

Rylee stared at Cat. "Jade?"

Tori laughed, trying to lighten the mood, but the awkwardness still remained. "Um… Beck, don't you need to get Rylee to Camp Hollywood?" She looked at her wrist, but even though she saw no watch she gasped. "Oh no! You guys are late!" Immediately Tori began to push Rylee towards the door. She signaled for Cat to do the same with Beck. Giggling, Cat pulled Beck along by his wrist and they got into the car along with Beck and Rylee, hoping to ease the tension that Cat inadvertently caused.

They ended up seeing Rylee off without answering any of the questions she couldn't ask, leaving her at the Camp that her Dad had attended.

What could've happened to Jade and Beck?


End file.
